


I can forgive You  {Stuckony Drabble}

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author doesn't know where this came from, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker are friends, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky feels guilty, Civil War Fix-It, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Bucky, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Like a Brother, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanoff loves Tony, New York is destroyed, No Idea, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers is a bit of an asshole at first, Steve Rogers leaves, Steve Rogers leaves for Bucky, Tags to be added, Tony Stark Centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is forgiving, Tony and Steve fell in love after the New York incident, Yes and No, maybe gets sorted out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Just a one shot idea that popped into my head.---------------Steve leaves.He leaves both of them.Tony Stark brushes it off and picks up the broken pieces like he always does when New York is blown up from underneath his feet. Gone....all gone...in seconds.Fleeing the country with Peter Parker - the only survivor that made it with him -, Tony Stark arrives in Wakanda, not expecting Bucky Barnes to be there.But Bucky's sorry - so fucking sorry - and Tony's sorry too and it all works out. Plus, Bucky absolutely adores Peter and if that isn't a sign, Tony doesn't know what is.And then a bearded scruffy looking Steve Rogers shows up and blows all this progress to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony Edward Stark had a fucking awful life. 

First he had fucking Howard on his back. The man didn't even show up until he was like ten years old and then suddenly he was there and telling him what an awful person he was. Hitting him and telling him he can't ever measure up to Captain America and - and - no. no he can't think about it. 

But then next was Captain America himself, looking all disappointed in him and acting like a jerk until something clicked between them and they go from enemies to fuck buddies. Tony isn't sure what happened there but he thought it meant _something_. 

Until the Winter Soldier showed up. 

Steve left, Tony made a bad choice, and then everyone else left.

 ~~(Not Peter though, he never leaves Tony)~~.

But then everything went to hell again because another fucking terrorist showed up and apparently placed a bomb underneath the entire city. It first blew up Peter's apartment, that's how Tony found out. The kid ran from Queens all the way to Upstate New York just run in and burst out with "Aunt May, Ned, and MJ are dead because of a bomb underneath the city!" 

He was going to say something else but he was interrupted by the bomb under Upstate New York blowing up. 

Tony and Peter barely got out there with their lives when T'Challa picked them up. Pepper, Happy, Vision, everyone in the Compound was gone. Dead. 

Tony dealt with it quickly having to help a sobbing Peter in the back of a Wakandan ship. T'Challa didn't ask questions and he simply told Tony in the aftermath that New York was gone. Completely obliterated. 

Like everything else in Tony's life.

* * *

 

 

**Rest of this shot coming soon. I just had to get this out there to make sure ao3 wouldn't delete it. seriously, why do they do that?**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lost inspiration.   
> I know. I suck. 
> 
> But here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I will still try my damnest to get the next bit up but I have to focus on other things right now. Thank you for enjoying this though)

Anthony Edward Stark had a fucking awful life. 

First he had fucking Howard on his back. The man didn't even show up until he was like ten years old and then suddenly he was there and telling him what an awful person he was. Hitting him and telling him he can't ever measure up to Captain America and - and - no. no he can't think about it. 

But then next was Captain America himself, looking all disappointed in him and acting like a jerk until something clicked between them and they go from enemies to fuck buddies. Tony isn't sure what happened there but he thought it meant  _something_. 

Until the Winter Soldier showed up. 

Steve left, Tony made a bad choice, and then everyone else left.

 ~~(Not Peter though, he never leaves Tony)~~.

But then everything went to hell again because another fucking terrorist showed up and apparently placed a bomb underneath the entire city. It first blew up Peter's apartment, that's how Tony found out. The kid ran from Queens all the way to Upstate New York just run in and burst out with "Aunt May, Ned, and MJ are dead because of a bomb underneath the city!" 

He was going to say something else but he was interrupted by the bomb under Upstate New York blowing up. 

Tony and Peter barely got out there with their lives when T'Challa picked them up. Pepper, Happy, Vision, everyone in the Compound was gone. Dead. 

Tony dealt with it quickly having to help a sobbing Peter in the back of a Wakandan ship. T'Challa didn't ask questions and he simply told Tony in the aftermath that New York was gone. Completely obliterated. 

Like everything else in Tony's life.

* * *

Peter was happy. 

He got along with T'Challa's younger sister - Shuri - and they were often in the lab, hanging out. Peter would often check in on Tony and Tony would just smile and nod. 

It got to a point - three-ish months - when Tony finally ran into the last person he wanted to see.

Bucky. 

"Oops, sorry," Tony muttered, dancing around nearly running into another person. He shook himself off and looked over his shoulder to see who he hit and he froze. 

Bucky froze as well. 

The duo stared at each other for a moment before Tony blurted, "Aren't you supposed to be with Rogers?" Tony didn't mean for there to be a bite  ~~but in all honesty, yes that's exactly what he wanted~~  and Bucky winced. 

"He - I was sick," he said lamely. "And I had to be taken here so he..."

"Left," Tony supplied. He sighed when Bucky nodded. "Yeah, he does that." 

There was another pause. 

"I - I am sorry," Bucky said suddenly. Tony looked at him. "I - I'm sorry for your parents and I'm sorry about Steve and I'm sorry about that fight - I just..." Bucky stifled a breath, his voice getting cracky. "I just saw red and - and I was still under the -  _influence_  I guess of whatever Hydra did to me but - but that shouldn't be an excuse and I am so sorry." 

Tony just stared at him. 

"Wait - you're apologizing - why - what -?" Tony was seriously confused. " _I'm_ the one who attacked you,  _I_ should be the one who's sorry -"

"No," Bucky shook his head. "I should've - I should've  _ran_. I should've -"

"You did run," Tony pointed out. 

Bucky blinked. "No, not at Siberia. When everyone else was after me, I should've kept running or staying away from Steve or something and none of this would've happened -"

"I'm lost," Tony held his head, slowly sitting down. "What's ' _this_ '?" 

"You and Steve,"

Tony shot up, giving himself a head rush but he ignored it. "There's - there was  _nothing_  between Steve and me." 

"Yes there was," Bucky said slowly. "On the plane here, he was - he was absolutely mad at himself."

"But he -" Tony tried to protest but Bucky kept plowing through. 

"Beating himself up over the fact that he didn't  _stop_  and just saw red and how nothing was ever going to be the same and -" Bucky shook his head. "Just a lot of stuff. Before I was left here and he took off." Bucky inclined his head. "There was something. I know that." 

Tony stared at Bucky. "No." he said firmly. "There was absolutely  _nothing_." he turned around and left before Bucky could argue with him anymore.

* * *

Tony laid on his back, staring up at the sky. The city was behind him and he was on the outskirts of Wakanda. He just needed a minute or two. And honestly? The stars in Africa - Wakanda - were fucking  _beautiful_. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

Tony didn't need to look up to know that it was Bucky but he nodded. 

He turned his head to see Bucky patting the ground below him before slowly sitting cross-legged on the ground. He scanned the area robotically and Tony had a feeling that whatever HYDRA did to Bucky, it didn't totally go away. 

Bucky noticed his staring and shrugged. "Instinct."

Tony grunted in response and turned his attention back to the sky. 

"You know," Bucky said after a moment. "Your kid isn't too bad." 

"My kid?" Tony panicked a second. "Oh. Peter, you mean?"

"Yeah," Bucky blinked. "Isn't he your son?" 

"What? No! God, no, he would've come out so much  _worse_." Tony shifted. "No, no, he's just...he's just..." Tony trailed off, not sure how to put it. "Yeah..."

Bucky snorted. "That was the weakest response I have ever heard in my life. Wow." 

"You know what -!" Tony grabbed a handful of dirt and - like a child - he threw it at Bucky who ducked, chuckling. Tony scoffed, turning back to the sky. There was a pause. "Do you think -?"

"He introduced himself as your son," Bucky added casually and Tony choked on his own air. "Then he went pink and rushed to tell me not to tell you but," Bucky shrugged. "Here we are." 

Tony's choke turned into a laugh, closing his eyes. 

"See?" Bucky gave a lopsided grin. "I'm not terrible." 

"I never said you were," Tony propped himself up on his elbow. "I just - I needed time." 

"I know," Bucky ducked his head. "I - I kinda pushed you. I'm sorry." 

"Stop," Tony shook his head. "Just stop apologizing, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again." Bucky nodded. 

"One more time?" he asked. 

Tony debated. "Fine." 

Bucky swooped in and kissed him. 

Fuck,  _what_?!

Bucky pulled away after the quick kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry." before standing and running back to the palace. 

Tony stared at air in complete shock and a growing sense of realization and terror. 

 _Fuck_.

* * *

That sparked something that Tony didn't even realize was there. 

Tony skirted around Bucky as much as possible and Bucky seemed to do the same until Tony got to see Bucky interact with Peter. Peter was like his son, he'll admit that to himself. And Bucky adored Peter and Peter absolutely  _loved_ Bucky's arm which T'Challa later told Tony that Bucky absolutely hated. Tony set out to make him a new arm. 

He had three designs as he sought Bucky down and brought him to the lab. Bucky was impressed and surprised to say the least. Tony got him to chose one before he managed to get a conversation out of Bucky about the...thing that happened. 

And who would've thought? Things worked out and you could say that Tony and Bucky were dating. 

At least it looked that way to other people.

* * *

"So," Peter flopped on Tony's lap who was watching TV. "What - how are you and Bucky doing?" 

"Pretty good," Tony wiped away a splatter of yellow paint on Peter's face. At least he tried to. "Do you like him?" 

"As long as you do," Peter shrugged. "I'm good." 

Tony laughed. "Why the hell are you like this, Pete?"

"Because," Peter wriggled out of Tony's lap and onto the ground between Tony's feet and looked up. "Everyone else just left." 

Tony's breath caught.

* * *

"Do you actually like me?" Tony looked up. Bucky was staring at him from the far side of the lab. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Tony snorted, moving to a different station. 

"Well I just -" Bucky sighed. 

"I attacked  _you_  over a  _bitch_." Tony scoffed to himself. "I don't - I did it because they were my  _parents_  and I was just bitter. It wasn't that I liked them. It was just that I was eighteen and I  _hated_ them. Then I hated them even more when they got themselves killed like a bunch of idiots." Tony snorted again, shaking his head. 

He looked up to Bucky absolutely scandalized. 

"They - they  _what_?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Yeah," Tony shook his head. "Whatever. It's fine. It's nothing. Really." 

Bucky didn't reply to that. 

Tony went back to focusing on his work when he felt Bucky coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Tony stilled. "What are you doing?"

Bucky mumbled something and Tony sighed. 

"Bucky," he said. "I can't hear you -"

"A hug," Bucky repeated, mumbling. "You need a hug." 

Tony froze, a little surprised before leaning into it, 


End file.
